Our Time
by Uchiha Arachin
Summary: Jika waktu berlalu apa yang paling kau inginkan? Aku ingin bersamamu. Bagaimana jika nanti aku tidak bersamamu? Naruto pergi dan melupakan janjinya, Sakura tak pernah menunggu. Meski waktu telah berlalu, itulah hati, tak lekang oleh waktu. NaruSaku, Oneshot, RnR?


Disclaimer : Naruto sepenuhnya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya punya jalan cerita.

.

Warning(s) : AU, Oneshot, NaruSaku.

.

 _Jika waktu berlalu, apa yang paling kau inginkan?_

 _Aku hanya ingin tetap bersamamu._

 _Sungguh? Hanya itu? Bagaimana jika nanti aku tidak bersamamu?_

 _Aku... aku.._

.

.

Gadis itu menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya untuk mengusir dingin. Mengeluarkan sepeda dengan tidak sabar menuju jalanan yang basah. Musim dingin sudah berlangsung selama dua minggu, namun baru tadi malam hujan salju turun begitu lebat hingga suhu udara menurun drastis. Karenanya, atap-atap rumah berubah putih dalam semalam, pepohonan memutih, bahkan jalan pun tertimbun cukup dalam jika saja tidak ada petugas pemerintah yang rutin membersihkan salju di pagi hari.

Dengan stelan seragam yang dilapisi coat cokelat selutut ia menuntun sepedanya sampai di jalan, barulah kemudian mengendarainya. Angin berhembus keras menerbangkan syal putih yang melilit lehernya. Sesekali tangannya naik —membenahi syal yang beberapa kali nyaris lepas.

Sampai di depan sebuah rumah, kayuhannya berhenti. Ia turun dari sepeda. Melongok sebuah pintu pagar yang sedikit terbuka sambil berharap seseorang terlihat dari sana. Namun suasana terasa sepi seperti tak berpenghuni. Hawa dingin menambah jenuh dirinya, jadi ia putuskan untuk bersandar pada jok sepeda seraya membersihkan pakaian dan ranselnya dari butiran es untuk membunuh waktu.

"Ah Sakura-chan, sudah lama?"

Gadis bernama Sakura mendongak, memajukan sedikit bibirnya lalu bersedekap tangan. "Kapan kau bisa lebih pagi dariku, bodoh?"

Pemuda berambut pirang membalas dengan senyuman lebar khas dirinya, menggaruk-garuk belakang kepala seolah-olah bagian itu mendadak terasa gatal. "Malam tadi dingin sekali sih."

"Lantas?"

"Yaaa aku jadi kesiangan," kilahnya. Ia membuka pintu pagar untuk mengeluarkan sepeda. Berbeda dengan milik si gadis yang bermodel lucu dan sederhana, sepeda pemuda itu lebih tinggi dengan kabel-kabel rem dan gigi sepeda yang lebih rumit. Ban sepeda menghitam begitu menyentuh aspal yang basah. Sakura memasukkan ranselnya ke dalam keranjang sepeda, bersiap untuk berangkat.

"Memangnya kapan kau pernah bagun pagi di musim lain?"

Kalau dipikir-pikir Sakura memang selalu menunggu —paling tidak sepuluh sampai lima belas menit— setiap kali mereka berangkat sekolah, dan hal ini telah berlangsung sejak lama. Tepatnya sejak Sakura mengenal pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto, warga pindahan dari Fukuoka, sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Err.. tidak pernah sih."

Sakura menghela napas panjang, sayang sekali pemuda ini memiliki sifat pemalas. Padahal nilai olahraganya di sekolah cukup tinggi, terutama di ekskul basket yang diketuainya. Jika sedikit saja ia mau rajin mempelajari materi, mungkin tidak perlu sampai kerepotan setiap akhir tahun karena nilai pelajarannya rata-rata tidak melewati standar nilai sekolah. Lagipula jika Naruto mau, ia sangat bersedia menjadi mentor belajar untuknya. Tak lama lagi kelulusan, seharusnya Naruto mulai mengkhawatirkan soal nilainya.

"Kau tidak mau berangkat?"

Sakura tersentak. Naruto telah lebih dahulu menuntun sepeda miliknya, ia pun berlari mengejar langkah pemuda itu.

Hari pun menghangat. Di jalan yang lebih besar kendaraan tampak lebih ramai dibandingkan jalanan di daerah pemukiman. Banyak bis yang berlalu-lalang mengantar-jemput para pelajar dan pekerja. Beberapa di antara mereka lebih suka menggunakan sepeda dan berjalan kaki. Salju sedikit demi sedikit turun, dan orang-orang bersiaga dengan payung mereka. Tampak tititikan air yang pecah tergilas roda kendaraan. Naruto dan Sakura mengayuh sepeda di jalurnya, perjalanan menuju sekolah yang cukup jauh selalu di mulai dari sini.

"Hey, sini!"

Naruto menarik paksa ransel Sakura untuk dibawa olehnya.

"Tidak perlu." Sakura mencegah tangan Naruto. "Aku bisa membawanya sendiri."

"Biasanya juga aku yang bawakan, kenapa protes?" Tak mau kalah, Naruto kembali mengambilnya dalam satu tarikan. Ia berhasil mencegah Sakura kembali berusaha merebutnya. Naruto menyampirkan tas tersebut di sebelah bahunya.

"Dasar keras kepala!" umpat Sakura kesal.

Lelaki itu tersenyum menang. Ia mengendarai sepedanya, Sakura mengikuti dari belakang.

"Hey, di hari kelulusan nanti, datanglah ke taman di samping sekolah." Sakura baru teringat akan sesuatu. Sebenarnya sudah sejak lama ia ingin meminta ini dari Naruto. Dasar kepalanya yang penuh dengan pelajaran sekolah, ia melupakannya begitu saja.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Nanti kau akan tahu." Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Yang jelas adalah sesuatu yang sangat menarik. Menurut Sakura. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku perlihatkan."

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya, mengangguk. Semoga saja ia masih ingat dengan permintaan ini sampai hari kelulusan nanti tiba.

Menggunakan sepeda keduanya menerobos dinginnya udara. Musim dingin nanti akan berlalu, dan kelulusan pun tiba bersama dengan mekarnya bunga cherry. Saat itu terjadi, ada hal yang ingin Sakura sampaikan. Tentang hatinya yang tersimpan rapi selama ini. Tentang ketulusan zamrud kala menatap safir. Tentang perasaannya yang telah lama melampaui batas persahabatan.

 _Sudah berapa lama, Naruto?_

 _Berapa lama kita bersama?_

Mungkin itu tidaklah penting lagi untuk saat ini. Baik Naruto maupun si gadis musim semi merasa nyaman dengan apa yang telah mereka miliki selama ini, apa yang mereka miliki hari ini, dan mungkin akan tetap mereka miliki di masa depan. Sakura tak ingin mempertanyakannya. Untuk beberapa waktu, senyuman Naruto, adalah semangat baginya.

.

.

Suara riuh memekakkan telinga. Dengan sabar Sakura menggenggam papan bertuliskan ucapan selamat datang disertai nama seseorang. Berdesak-desakkan dengan ratusan penyambut lainnya di bandara. Ah, tahu begini Sakura tak perlu berdandan cantik pagi-pagi sekali, toh make up yang susah payah Ino pasangkan pada wajahnya pastilah terhapus karena keringat.

Bel pemberitahuan telah berbunyi. Pesawat yang membawa seseorang sudah mendarat. Sedikit membuat Sakura berdebar entah karena apa. Mungkin ia hanya gugup karena akan bertemu seorang yang lama tidak ditemuinya.

Sahabat lamanya yang tinggal di Inggris beberapa tahun ini, Uzumaki Naruto.

Dari pintu kedatangan, gadis itu melihat lelaki blonde yang ia nantikan berjalan menyeret koper di tangannya. Naruto melambaikan tangan saat melihat papan bertuliskan namanya, sebenarnya lambaian itu juga ia sertakan untuk gadis yang menggenggam papan itu. Lama sekali sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

Dengan kemeja sederhana dan jeans santai Naruto melangkah menghampiri tempat sahabat lamanya berdiri. Gadis itu sama sekali tak berubah. Rambut musim seminya yang indah, wajahnya yang masih cantik dan juga tinggi badannya yang tidak bertambah sepertinya, Naruto yakin akan langsung mengenalinya bahkan tanpa papan sekalipun. Lelaki itu tersenyum lebar; mengacak rambut Sakura, membuat si gadis Haruno merengut tak suka. Ia hanya balas tertawa.

 _Sungguh perasaan ini, sejak kapan hadirnya? Kapan ia hilang, kemudian kembali seperti ini?_

"Tadaima," bisik Naruto.

Sakura mengulum bibirnya. Masih enggan tersenyum. Terlalu terharu dengan keadaan yang mengelilinginya saat ini.

"Kita sebaiknya langsung pulang, Oba-san sudah menunggumu di rumah."

Sakura menarik tangan Naruto, mengabaikan keadaan riuh yang ada di sekitarnya.

Jantung Naruto berdentum keras melihat punggung kecil gadisnya dari belakang. Ia menarik kembali pikiran soal Sakura tidak berubah, rambut gadis itu sedikit lebih panjang di bawah bahunya. Terlihat lebih dewasa. Sungguh anggun.

Ia bergeming di pintu masuk bandara hanya untuk melihat keindahan bunga sakura. Naruto mendongak seraya memejamkan mata dalam jenak, menghirup udara musim semi Jepang yang lama tak dirasakannya. Ah seperti inilah, sangat berbeda sekalipun di Eropa terdapat musim yang sama. Musim semi di kampung halaman adalah yang paling dirindukannya. Bunga sakura yang hanya tumbuh di musim semi, kelopaknya berjatuhan menyentuh permukaan tanah. Naruto tersenyum. Sakura masih seindah saat terakhir kali ia melihatnya di kelulusan. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Ya, sesuatu yang lama dilupakan olehnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan sebentar, setelah itu baru pulang?" usulnya kemudian.

Sakura berpikir sejenak. "Tidak buruk juga, lagi pula aku juga lapar."

.

.

Musim gugur, tahun pertama sekolah SMA.

"Cepat ikut aku Naruto no baka!"

Sakura menarik paksa tangan Naruto. Aneh sekali sikap Sakura hari ini, tiba-tiba saja ia datang saat Naruto melahap ramennya di kantin dan menyeret sahabat sejak kecilnya menuju taman di samping sekolah. Pemuda itu hanya terheran begitu melihat benda-benda seperti mainan berserakan di dekat pohon. Sakura menyerahkan sebuah kertas dan bolpoin.

"Jawab." pintanya. Nadanya lebih tepat seperti perintah mutlak tak terbantahkan.

Ia segera mengambil alat tulis lalu menuliskan sesuatu dengan antusias. Naruto awalnya memandangi bingung Sakura, pandangannya beralih pada kertas di tangannya. Ada tulisan tangan Sakura di sana.

 _'Jika waktu berlalu, apa yang paling kau inginkan?'_

Ia menahan senyuman geli sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

Setelah melipat rapi kertas miliknya dan milik Naruto, ia masukkan kertas tersebut ke dalam benda menyerupai kapsul kemudian menguburkannya di bawah pohon. Menutup kembali tanah —yang sempat rusak karena digali— dengan guguran dedaunan kering. Sakura bertepuk puas.

"Ini namanya kapsul waktu. Kita akan membukanya saat kelulusan."

.

.

Naruto terkejut melihat Sakura hanya memakan salad dan jus. Ia sendiri memesan Soba porsi besar mengingat perutnya keroncongan sejak dari Inggris. Ia makan dengan lahap seperti orang kelaparan.

"Kau menjalankan program diet?"

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Gadis itu tergelak menyadari Naruto sedang meledeknya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dulu kau ratu makan yang tidak pernah gendut."

Naruto lantas tertawa.

"Bodoh!" Sakura menepuk kepala pirang lelaki itu. "Semua orang berubah. Kaupikir berapa lama kau di luar negeri?"

Samar, Naruto mengingat. Memang cukup lama ia tinggal di Inggris, cukup untuk membuat sebuah ingatan hilang dari pikiran seseorang. Sambil meringis kesakitan, Naruto mendongak. Menatap pada iris hijau indah di hadapannya.

 _Mata itu tak pernah berubah._

 _Apa aku salah, Sakura-chan?_

"Kecuali sifatmu yang suka memukulku ini." Naruto kembali tertawa.

Diabaikannya tingkah Naruto yang kekanakan. Sakura meminum jus yang mulai disukainya beberapa bulan ini. "Jadi, apa yang kau peroleh di Inggris?"

"Aku? Pendidikan manajemen. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Satu pukulan telak kembali mengenai Naruto, kali ini bahunya.

"Kalau itu aku tahu."

"Memangnya apalagi?"

"Bodoh," guman Sakura. "Memangnya di Inggris kau hanya belajar dan belajar hah? Aku bertanya apa yang kau dapatkan... ah bagaimana menjelaskannya ya?" Sakura kebingungan sendiri.

Sontak Naruto tertawa.

"Jangan tertawa, aish. Sikap menyebalkanmu tidak berubah rupanya."

Naruto menghentikan tawanya, mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Sakura hingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja. Wajah Sakura jelas memerah padam, mengingat tak hanya mereka berdua yang ada di tempat ini.

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

"Aku mengerti kok. Maksud pertanyaanmu. Yang aku peroleh di Inggris? Aturan kebebasan yang lebih dari negara kita. Contohnya, tak akan ada yang peduli jika aku melakukan sesuatu padamu seperti ini. Paling tidak, mereka berciuman saat perkenalan. Bukankah itu menakjubkan?"

"Menakjubkan hidungmu!" semprot Sakura. Ia menarik kursinya mundur menjauhi meja, berdecak tak terima dengan kelakuan Naruto yang berani padanya. "Ini kau sebut dengan belajar?"

"Hey, sudah kubilang itu orang-orang di sana, aku.."

"Hey, jangan lupa kau juga pernah menjadi 'orang' yang tinggal di sana. Mana aku tahu kau pernah melakukan hal yang macam-macam dengan gadis bule?"

Naruto tersenyum mendengar kalimat Sakura. Ah, bukankah itu suatu kode? Cemburu tanda cinta. Naruto selalu menyimpan baik istilah itu di otaknya. Tenang... Naruto. Bersikap tenanglah. Kau sudah sangat tahu sifat tempramen Sakura lebih dari siapa pun. Ia kembali menyeruput mienya —dengan santai— yang sempat terabaikan.

"Setelah ini, antar aku ke suatu tempat."

Sakura hendak protes, tapi Naruto sudah mendahuluinya.

"Aku mohon."

Padahal Sakura melakukan banyak persiapan untuk menyambut datangnya hari ini, hari di mana Naruto pulang. Tapi moodnya hancur begitu saja karena sifat menyebalkan Naruto yang tidak pernah berubah. Di pikirannya, Naruto yang baru pulang dari Inggris adalah sosok pria kalem yang jauh lebih dewasa. Tapi pada kenyataannya, Naruto tetaplah Naruto. Lelaki baka yang senang membuat Sakura marah.

Melihat kembali iris safir yang jernih itu, tak ada hal lain yang bisa Sakura lakukan selain mengangguk, menuruti. Sejujurnya ia benci sisi lembut dirinya yang mudah tergoda ini. Tapi biarlah, toh berpikiran seperti apa pun Naruto masih menjadi Naruto, orang yang dulu Sakura pikir tidak akan lulus sekolah justru diterima menjadi mahasiswa di universitas terkenal dunia. Naruto adalah pemuda paling aneh yang pernah ada menurut Sakura.

Seusai makan, Naruto membawa Sakura ke suatu tempat. Sebagaimana permintaannya. Tak lupa ia mengirim pesan pada ibunya agar mau menunggu sedikit lebih lama. Ada hal yang ingin Naruto selesaikan.

'Kaa-san mengerti kau pasti sangat merindukan sahabatmu. Bersenang-senanglah dulu dengan Sakura-chan, setelah itu pulang, sepupumu Karin juga ada di rumah.'

Begitulah balasan ibu Naruto saat dirinya mengirim pesan. Naruto tersenyum, senang karena ibu selalu mengerti tentang apa pun yang ada pada dirinya, termasuk perasaan anaknya.

Jalan yang Naruto lalui terasa begitu familiar di hati Sakura. Ia seperti pernah melewatinya, tapi di mana dan kapan?

Pohon bunga Sakura yang berjejer di sepanjang jalan. Aroma dan suara keramaian yang khas. Terowongan panjang gelap yang tak asing, hingga sebuah gerbang dan halaman parkiran yang begitu ia kenal.

Oh ya, Sekolah. Sakura menoleh bingung pada Naruto. Pada awalnya ia ingin bertanya, tapi urung. Toh nanti ia juga akan tahu. Lagipula rasanya sedikit aneh saat harus mengingat sekolah seperti ini, seperti menggelitik hatinya. Ada perasaan tak nyaman yang melingkupi dirinya.

Naruto menuntun Sakura menuju ke suatu tempat. Menelusuri tepian bangunan bertingkat, melewati kebisingan aktivitas para pelajar. Sebagian dari mereka melempar tatapan heran dengan dua anak manusia yang menerobos masuk lingkungan sekolah begitu saja. Mata Sakura semakin melebar. Sepertinya juga berusaha keras mengingat sesuatu. Apa yang pernah ada di tempat ini? Apa? Apa?

"Kau lupa?"

Sakura kini merasa salah tingkah. Beberapa tahun ini ia memang berupaya melupakan banyak hal, terutama hal-hal yang menghambatnya dalam belajar. Sakura masuk jurusan kedokteran saat kuliah. Ia menenggelamkan diri pada banyak hal, membuatnya melupakan banyak hal. Cara terbaik untuk membuatnya tak menangis saat mengingat kepergian Naruto. Melupakan kenangan masa lalu. Salah satu metode yang Sakura gunakan untuk menyembuhkan sakit hatinya ditinggal pergi Naruto.

"Sungguh, waktu memang berlalu." Naruto bergumam sedikit kecewa karena Sakura tak juga merespon. Ia berjongkok di dekat pohon di sana.

"Maaf, kau tahu? Aku tidak sempat mengingat hal seperti ini di tengah pelajaran kedokteran." Sakura mencoba menjelaskan, tapi sepertinya sia-sia. Raut kecewa Naruto terpahat jelas di wajahnya, menambah perasaan bersalah dalam diri Sakura. Jadi ia putuskan untuk bungkam.

"Err tujuh... delapan tahun ya, kita tidak bertemu. Pantas sih." Naruto mencoba menghibur diri.

Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto. "Tentu saja, baka!" timpalnya, mencairkan suasana yang sempat beku di antara mereka.

Naruto menggulung kemeja panjang yang ia gunakan sampai ke siku. Secara perlahan menggali tanah gembur di sekitar pohon. Sedikit agak dalam sampai matanya menemukan sebongkah benda yang terkubur di sana. Naruto mengangkatnya ke permukaan.

Barulah kilasan-kilasan ingatan Sakura melintas di otaknya. "Ah ya, kapsul waktu." ingatnya.

Delapan tahun yang lalu. Di hari kelulusan, Sakura menangis seorang diri. Di tempat ini. Itulah yang Sakura ingat. Sakit yang dulu melanda hatinya seperti mencengkeram dirinya kembali.

Naruto telah berjanji akan menemuinya seusai kelulusan.

"Maaf jika waktu itu aku melupakan soal janji kita." sesal Naruto.

Sakura berjalan mendekati kapsul tersebut, menyentuh permukaannya yang masih kotor dengan perlahan.

Namun di hari kelulusan, Naruto justru tak pernah datang. Hingga seminggu kemudian Sakura mengantar lelaki itu ke bandara, hari terakhir mereka bertemu. Naruto tak pernah menepati janjinya.

Rasanya dulu begitu menyakitkan.

"Maaf karena aku lupa."

Sakura memutar kapsul tersebut dan melihat isinya. Dua kertas sobekan yang berisi jawaban dari sebuah pertanyaan.

"Jika waktu berlalu, apa yang paling kau inginkan?"

Naruto mengambil salah satu kertas tersebut lalu melihatnya.

 _'Aku hanya ingin tetap bersamamu'_

Ia tertegun. Itulah jawaban Sakura. Sejurus kemudian ia menoleh, mendapati Sakura yang menunjukkan ekspresi tak jauh dengannya. Terpaku pada selembar kertas dalam genggamannya.

Angin musim semi berhembus menerpa wajah Sakura, menerbangkan helaian rambutnya. Menjatuhkan kelopak-kelopak sewarna merah mudah ke permukaan tanah.

Jantung Naruto berdetak lebih cepat, indah.

Dirinyakah yang paling diinginkan Sakura? Sebesar itukah keinginan gadis ini? Kebersamaan mereka sebanyak usia keduanya menjalani sekolah, Sakura selalu mengharapkan kebersamaan lain di masa depan. Hatinya menghangat, paling tidak, perasaan yang dirasakannya selama ini tidak sepihak. Dipandangnya kembali kertas di tangannya. Menyentuh goresan dari pena tersebut dengan jemarinya. Kertasnya telah berubah warna menjadi kusam. Meski begitu isinya seperti titikan air yang menyegarkan hatinya.

"Kami-sama... Aku bahkan melupakan kapsul waktu ini." Sakura masih terpana. "Jika waktu berlalu, apa yang paling kau inginkan?" Ia mengeja kalimat yang pernah ditulisnya dulu secara perlahan. Naruto menoleh cepat.

"Aku ingin menjadi yang berharga untukmu." jawab Naruto tepat.

Meski telah lama berlalu, ia masih mengingat jawabannya. Sakura mematung menyadari kalimat Naruto. Wajahnya kian memerah.

"Kalau aku tahu jawabanmu sejak dulu, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah pergi Sakura-chan. Kau tahu, aku menyesal karena tidak mengetahuinya lebih awal.

"Dan mungkin juga kau tidak perlu terlambat seperti sekarang."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah punya pacar," kilah Sakura.

Naruto justru tersenyum.

"Dia pacarmu. Aku..."

Naruto bergeser mendekati Sakura, membuat gadis itu sedikit mundur dari tempatnya semula.

"A-apa?"

Sakura semakin takut saat pria itu semakin dekat, semakin mendekat. Padahal hanya berjongkok berdampingan, Sakura ketakutan seolah Naruto hendak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk.

"Aku calon suamimu." Naruto tersenyum semakin lebar. "Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Selama ini."

Tak lama setelahnya lelaki itu harus meringis dalam sekali pukulan Sakura di kepalanya.

"Bodoh!"

Sakura mengumpat kesal namun tersenyum kemudian. Ah, apakah perasaannya saat ini tersampaikan? Sangat lama. Butuh waktu yang lama sampai hari dimana perasaannya tersampaikan seperti ini.

 _Jika waktu berlalu, apa yang paling kau inginkan?_

 _Aku hanya ingin tetap bersamamu._

 _Sungguh? Hanya itu? Bagaimana jika nanti aku tidak bersamamu?_

 _Aku... aku..._

 _...akan menunggumu!_

.

.

END

.

.

A/N :

Cieeeh bikin oneshot wkwkwk. Sebenernya ini cerpen romance yang saya ubah jadi fanfict.

Happy reading ^^


End file.
